The Fighting Rush
by U-Madder
Summary: AU. Vanellope Von Schweetz is the leader of her kingdom, and of the Fighters For Freedom. She, and the others, will have to fight for freedom now that Citrusella and other re-colors, are on the brink of insanity, and of destroying Sugar Rush...
1. Prologue

**Summary: AU. Vanellope Von Schweetz is the leader of her kingdom, and of the Fighters For Freedom. She, and the others, will have to fight for freedom now that Citrusella and other re-colors, are on the brink of insanity, and of destroying Sugar Rush...  
**

**A/N: I REALLY needed to write something like this; full of gore, violence, swearing, mentions of sex. Yeah. Well, it's not like me to write an M rated story. Wait. It won't be rated M yet. The violence will start up at chapter three. For now, it's just gore, swearing, romance. Yeah...awesome stuff, huh?  
**

**The Fighting Rush**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

Citrusella dreaded slowly through the liquorice black forest in the dead of the night, her right leg oozing with bright, red blood that almost matched her goody-goody twin sister's hair color. She grits her teeth angrily, "Can't believe that fucking bitch would do that to me...don't care that she's the Princess...I'll fucking get her and her pesky little friends...I'll get them..."

Suddenly, a small shadow was cast over Citrusella, "Um...Ms Flugpucker...?" It was a little girls voice, no older then eleven. She steps out of the shadow, Citrusella recognizing it to be little Candlehead, "I-I wanted to ask you something...w-why do you hate us? W-Why do you want to hurt us?"

Citrusella glanced coldly at the stumbling little girl, "Why, why, little one. It almost seems as if you've been stabbed. Here, let me make it even worse." She smirks, evilly pulling out a small dagger.

Candlehead whimpers, "P-Please...don't hurt me...I'm innocent, Ms Flugpucker, really. I-I can't hurt you back. I left my machine at home..."

Citrusella sees this as an opportunity to get something out of the gullible little girl. She puts away her dagger and begins to smile like her and Candlehead had been friends for life, "Your machine? What kind of machine, little one?"

"Oh...well...I-I'm not supposed to tell you that, Ms Flugpucker...just...please don't hurt me...I-I did nothing wrong..." Her lower lip quivers, her eyes brimming with tears.

Before Citrusella could reply, another shadow casted over her and Candlehead, "Leave her alone, Flugpucker!" Suddenly, the Princess herself, Vanellope stormed over between the two of them, a peppermint sword clutched in her hand, "She's only a baby." She smiles, kissing Candlehead on the forehead. Citrusella gritted her teeth in anger, clutching her bloody leg.

"Vanny, I'm only three years younger then you; it's not that much of a difference." Candlehead giggles at the fact that Vanellope was just talking to her like she was a little girl.

"I know." Vanellope replies, before glancing coldly at Citrusella, "Look, I've already stabbed you once today, Flugpucker, do you want me to destroy the nerve in your other leg? Huh, do ya?" She asks angrily.

"No, I don't." Citrusella takes out her small dagger again, "If you want, I'll kill you. I can do it right now. All I have to do is get that little girl from you."

"Well, you're not gonna get Candlehead from me!" Vanellope gritted her teeth, clutching her sword in standby, ready for battle, "Candle, you don't wanna see this; trust me on this one. Taffyta and Rancis are about a minute from here. They've got the car that'll take you home. Just head north, and you'll find em'."

Candlehead nodded her head and ran north, just like Vanellope had told her to. However, after ten seconds of running she turned back at Vanellope, "Um...Vanny, you'll be OK, right?"

"Don't worry; I'll be OK," Vanellope reassured her little friend, "Now go, Candle! You don't wanna see this!"

Candlehead turned around and ran off, and this time, she didn't turn around. Citrusella gave a twisted smirk to Vanellope, "Aw, puttin' others before yourself, huh Schweetz? Isn't that cute. Shame that you'll never see her again, huh?"

Vanellope squinted her eyes, "Shame you won't see daylight ever again after I'm finished with you!" And with that, she thrashed her sword against Citrusella's arm.

Citrusella winced in pain as the cool blood trickled down her arm, but shook it off. She attempted to stab Vanellope straight in the chest with her small dagger, but Vanellope was too fast. Vanellope then thrashed her sword against Citrusella's already-wounded leg. Citrusella fell to the ground in pain, breathless and emotionless.

Vanellope glared cold daggers at Citrusella, who was now almost dead. Vanellope kicked her body once more before snatching up her dagger; that could come in use for a later battle. She quickly ran off, not even looking back behind her.

**A/N: I lied. There was violence in chapter one. So, how did I do? I think it needs some improvements here and there, but it's OK. Also, all the Sugar Rush kids are fourteen in this story, only Candlehead being eleven. Yeah, fourteen year old's dating and using weapons to kill each other? What has our world come to, huh?**

**Also, I'm sorry about it being a little short, but this was the prologue. There will be much more to come soon.**


	2. Trying To Work It Out

**Summary: AU. Vanellope Von Schweetz is the leader of her kingdom, and of the Fighters For Freedom. She, and the others, will have to fight for freedom now that Citrusella and other re-colors, are on the brink of insanity, and of destroying Sugar Rush...  
**

**A/N: Right, chapter two is on your way! Also, please note that next chapter may be rated M, so check the M stories just in case! I'm still processing the story in my head, so I'm not entirely sure what is going to happen next.  
**

**Also, here are the couples in advance; if you don't like them, just skip through the parts where they kiss or something: VanellopexTaffyta, JubileenaxCrumbelina, GloydxRancis.**

**Also, the second part of the story (where I put a line) isn't that relevant to the story; you can either read it or not. It's not that important if you don't read it, but I wanted to write about the relationship between the rest of the cast and Candlehead. **

**The Fighting Rush**

**Chapter Two**

**Trying To Work It Out**

Vanellope had finally arrived at her castle. The safest place in the kingdom, nowadays, with all those despicable creatures roaming around. Especially the re-colors. The car was parked in the driveway of the castle, meaning that Candlehead, Taffyta and Rancis had safely arrived home.

The Princess breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She ran into the palace, as the doors were wide open for any stranger to walk into...wait...that wasn't right. The Oreo guards should of been outside, protecting the castle from any destruction. Something wasn't right. An imposter must of been inside the castle, unless Candlehead forgot to shut the door behind her again.

Either way, Vanellope wasn't sure; just in case there was an imposter, she took out her now bloodied sword and crept around the castle walls. Suddenly, she heard a small creaking sound. She dived behind a cupboard, waiting to pounce at whoever was walking by.

However, it wasn't anything dangerous; it was just little Candlehead in her pajamas, sucking her thumb gently. She must of been playing hide-and-go-seek.

"C'mon, Candle, let's go to bed now, sweetheart." Taffyta walked into the room, gently tugging at the smaller girls hand, "And don't catch yourself on fire, you cheeky rascal! I know when you will revert into your fire-girl form!" She giggled, tickling Candlehead un-expectantly under the chin.

"I'm not gonna though, Taffy. And...I was just out here because I was worried about Vanny...is she OK, Taffy? Will she be OK?" Candlehead asked her older friend nervously, "Because she might of...well..."

"Candle, don't worry; Vanny will be OK, I just know it." Taffyta sighed; truthfully, she didn't know if Vanellope was OK, but she wanted to keep Candlehead's spirits alive and happy.

Vanellope sighed; her girlfriend was always so right about things. She wasn't OK and she knew it; she had killed one of the re-colors, now the other three would be after her now. She finally decided it was time to make an entrance. She jumped out from behind the cupboard, "Surprise!" She exclaimed.

Candlehead giggled happily, running over to meet her Princess. She jumped into Vanellope's arms, "Vanny, you're OK! We were all worried about you! Especially Taffy!" Candlehead pointed at a blushing Taffyta.

"Don't worry, Candle. I'm OK now. And Taffy was worried about me, huh?" She smirked, placing Candlehead down on the floor, "Get to bed kiddo, OK?" She smiled, ruffling Candlehead's hair.

"OK, goodnight Vanny!" Candlehead giggled, before running off into her bedroom.

Taffyta slowly approached Vanellope, anger burning through her, "Where the fuck where you?" She spat, "I can't believe you would just go around, beating people up at night! What dignity is that, Van, huh?"

Vanellope trembled in fear; she didn't think her girlfriend would go so low as to shout at her when she was trying to protect another loved one, "I-I...Taffy, please-"

"Y-You could've been killed." Taffyta whimpered, her voice much softer then last time, "I-I was so worried about you...I thought you wouldn't come back, Vanny...I thought you were dead..." She began to cry, burying her head into Vanellope's chest.

Vanellope smiled, rubbing her girlfriends back gently, "Ssh, I'm OK now Taffy. Don't worry. I just had a couple of things to deal with, that's all; I didn't even get hurt at all." She mumbled into Taffyta's ear, "I know that you were worried about me, but I had to protect Candle. She didn't have her machine with her at the time. I can't put myself before Candle, now can I?"

"I-I guess not...but promise me you'll never go off without telling me ever again...you just ran off as soon as we arrived into the forest..." Taffyta sniffled and wiped her eyes gently.

"I get that was wrong, and boy, am I sorry. But if we took any longer, Candle could've been...well, I don't really want to think about it...luckily, some benefit came out of that trip, since I manage to kill that bitch Citrusella." The raven-haired fourteen year old shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, Jubileena will be pissed off then. That you...y'know, killed her own twin and stuff." Taffyta remarked.

"She won't; Citrusella abused Jubi so much in the past; I'm not surprised if she dances on her body. I'm sure she'll appreciate the fact that she's dead now."

"One question, Vanny," Taffyta rubbed her girlfriends shoulder gently, "If Citrusella's dead, then won't-"

"Yeah. The other re-colors will go after me, now. I'm sure they have an idea of who killed Citrusella. They're not idiots, after all; they may be totally psycho, but they're not idiots." Vanellope smiled nervously, "But I, on my own, killed one of them. So, if us, and the others, all work together, we can kill em' in less then ten seconds. They'll be totally out-numbered!"

"Yeah, that would be a _no_." Somebody interrupted, walking into the hallway. It was no other then Rancis. Rancis approached the embracing couple, his hands behind his head nervously, "See, as you said, your highness, they're not idiots; they're not going to just fight you on their own. They're going to make a back-up-army to use. Well, I have no way of proving that, but it could happen; that's what psychos do anyway."

"I guess..." Vanellope sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead; she really didn't want to be pressurized this much, especially when she knew that three psycho maniacs were after her, "But, there's no way of proving that that could happen."

"Vanny's right, Rancis," Taffyta continued, "There's no way of knowing that that's what the re-colors will do. They might just go empty handed, and beg for god on their side. They might get all sorts of fancy machinery, we don't know."

"I think Rancis is totally right, though." Adorabeezle walked into the hallway, "I know my sister better then anyone on this planet; she's no fool. In fact, she's probably the most intelligent out of all of them. She'll find a way to make a back-up-army, I'm sure of it."

"Well, if you're sure, Beezie. But, even if they did make a back-up-army, how would _we_ fight back against them? They've already turned half our population into red-eyed-zombie drones." Vanellope remarked, "And anyway, your sister might of got stupid over the years or something."

"I don't think so, your highness." Adorabeezle rolled her eyes.

"We could fight back against them by using..um...I have no idea..." Rancis scratched the back of his head nervously, "I know, we could create the Cy-Bug-"

"Been there, done that." Taffyta rolled her eyes, "The Cy-Bug had already been invented, Butterfingers. They're on a foreign planet, anyways, so we can't use them." She flicked Rancis' coif. Rancis glanced at her, before angrily making his way out of the room.

"Anyway," Vanellope changed the subject, "I think it's best that we all get to bed; we can use our brains in the morning." She smiled, slightly smirking at Taffyta. Taffyta blushed.

"Oh, OK then," Adorabeezle smiled, "I heard that you killed Citrusella; well done! I'll go and tell Jubileena! I'm sure she'll be dancing on her body or something, considering how she treated Jubi years ago!" And with that, she ran off.

"We should get to bed too, Baby." Taffyta smirked, her lips just inches away from Vanellope's, "Y'know...to do...some brainstorming..." She said seductively, finally kissing Vanellope on the lips.

"Mm, I like the idea of that, Babe." Vanellope flashed a goofy, twisted smirk back at Taffyta. She lifted up her platinum blond companion and carried her in her arms, bridal style, "Let's get you to bed." She smirked slyly, kissing Taffyta square on the lips once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Candlehead's bedroom, Jubileena, Crumbelina, Snowanna, Gloyd, Swizzle and Minty were all tucking Candlehead into bed. Candlehead snuggled into the cupcake covers, "Jubi," She turned to Jubileena, "Do you know where my teddy is?"

"Hm..." Jubileena looked around the room for a couple of seconds, "Maybe it's under you, Candle." She smiled, tickling Candlehead under her chin.

"Maybe..." Candlehead replied, before turning to Gloyd, "Gloyd, did you take my teddy?" She knew of how much Gloyd could be a prankster, and sometimes, even take other people's property.

Gloyd smiled sheepishly; Swizzle chuckled, "C'mon, man, give the kid back her teddy."

"Alright, alright. Here's your teddy." He grabbed hold of Snowanna's hair, and pulled her head down to the bed. Candlehead gigged ecstatically, not believing what Gloyd had just done to poor, poor, Snowanna.

"Gloyd!" Snowanna snapped, "You're setting a bad example for Candlehead! She's only a baby, after all!"

"No she's not, she's eleven." Gloyd remarked in his own defense, "And, anyway, you are the teddy bear, isn't she Candlehead?" He turned to the little girl under the covers.

"Yeah! Snow is the teddy bear!" Candlehead giggled like the child she was, "My big teddy bear!"

"Snow's a teddy bear." Crumbelina whispered into Minty's ear. The girls started giggling, "Teddy bear." Crumbelina sniggered, whispering into Minty's ear once more.

Snowanna glanced at Crumbelina angrily, "Oh yeah, go and laugh all you want Di Caramello! Otherwise, I'll tell Candlehead what you and Jubi were doing last night! It begins with S and ends in EX! What does that spell people? Se-"

"Thank you!" Jubileena interrupted, "Too much info, people! And anyway, my Crumble-Cakes wouldn't laugh at you badly. She was just joking around, weren't you, Baby?" She smiled, kissing Crumbelina on her temple. Crumbelina nodded her head and snuggled into Jubileena's chest, "See, she was just joking."

"Right," Snowanna glanced coldly at Crumbelina, who smirked a little after Jubileena turned her head away, "So," Snowanna turned to Candlehead, who's eyes were droopy, "I guess it's time for you to go to bed, then." She kissed Candlehead's temple as Candlehead finally drifted off to sleep.

"Finally." Minty mumbled, "Thought she'd never go to sleep, considering about what happened earlier in the forest. I'm surprised if she doesn't have nightmares."

"What do you mean?" Swizzle asked, "What happened in the forest?"

"Oh, didn't you know what happened? She walked out of the castle on her own into the forest; she said something about confronting one of the re-colors. I'm not entirely sure which one, though. Hope it's Sticky or Torvold, since Vanellope must've killed em'. Those two bitches almost killed me when I was a kid." Minty gritted her teeth at the thought of her sisters.

"Oh..." Jubileena sighed a little, "I thought Van was gonna kill Citrusella, considering that she stabbed her in the leg earlier. She had a weakness. Believe me, I know I'm acting like a bitch, but she was the one who abused me. If she is dead, I'll dance on her grave!"

"Fun!" Gloyd laughed, "I like dancing on graves!" That statement received stares from everyone, "Gee, I mean, what a bitch your sister is, Jubi." He smiled nervously.

"Maybe the rest of us could go to bed, like now?" Swizzle asked nervously, scratching the back of his head. He just wanted to change the subject, and everyone else knew it, "I mean, the others have probably gone to bed now. So, maybe we should."

"Yeah, good idea." Snowanna groaned, pushing herself off the bed, "G'night, everyone." She said, making her way out of the room.

"Night." Gloyd mumbled, walking out of the room after Snowanna.

"Good night." Minty smiled.

Crumbelina waited until Minty was properly out of the room. She glanced slyly at Jubileena, "So...we're all alone...in this big castle...what do you suppose we do then?"

"Hm...I dunno...what do you suppose we do?" Jubileena drew Crumbelina into an embrace. The couple kissed each other gently on the lips.

"Hm...I dunno, either..." She mumbled dreamily, lost in Jubileena's bright, red eyes. The girls looked into one another's eyes before kissing each other deeply. They wrapped their arms around each other and deepened their kiss, now forgetting about the terrible events that were occurring whilst they were kissing.

**A/N: OK, so the second part of the story is unnecessary, but I really wanted to introduce the rest of the cast early. **

**So, just talking and no violence in this chapter, I apologize. There will be next chapter, I ensure you. So, I'm just wondering of what you all thought. Believe me, it wasn't that exciting this chapter, but we have to build up story line, now don't we?**


	3. The Kidnapped Candle

**Summary: AU. Vanellope Von Schweetz is the leader of her kingdom, and of the Fighters For Freedom. She, and the others, will have to fight for freedom now that Citrusella and other re-colors, are on the brink of insanity, and of destroying Sugar Rush...**

**A/N: Right, nothing much to say on this chapter, except enjoy what's coming ahead!**

**The Fighting Rush**

**Chapter Three**

**The Kidnapped Candle**

Vanellope had struggled to find sleep during the night; she was beginning to think that she hadn't really killed Citrusella, and that Jubileena's evil blueberry twin was planning revenge with the other three re-colors. Luckily, with Taffyta by her side, and her memories of the events before she began to have difficulty of sleeping flooding back to her, it didn't seem so terrifying anymore, so she didn't mention anything to Taffyta.

The raven-haired fourteen year old Princess nudged her girlfriend gently, "Taff, Taff, wake up, Baby." She didn't want her girlfriend to be late for training later, "Taffy, Baby...wake up...Vanny's got a surprise for you..."

Taffyta groaned and buried her face in her pillow; Vanellope smirked. She knew her girlfriend was awake, but Taffyta couldn't be bothered to get and do her training, "Taffy, I'll make it up to you later, honestly."

That got Taffyta interested, "Oooh, naughty...I thought you were sore from last night...guess you want me _more_, don't you?" She smirked, teasing her girlfriend.

"The Princess can handle anything, Babe. Now c'mon, it's time for breakfast." She giggled, kissing her girlfriend good-morning, "I sure hope Candle had a good night sleep, considering what she went through last night..."

"I know, right. But don't worry, Babe. She'll be fine; Candle's pretty tough. I'm sure she'll be fine. And, anyway, the castle is a really safe place, don't forget; she's really protected with those Oreo guards."

"Yeah...but I didn't hear them chanting last night...y'know, '_Oreo, Oreeeeeo! Oreo, Oreeeeeo!_'" Vanellope imitated, getting a little giggle from Taffyta, "Shouldn't they of been doing that last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, but either way, Candlehead's fine." Taffyta replied, "Now, somebody wanted to have breakfast." She teased, poking Vanellope's belly.

"Yeah, yeah, you've got me, Hon. C'mon, the others are probably waiting for us downstairs or something." Vanellope shrugged, getting herself out of bed. She grabbed hold of her peppermint sword from her bedside table, which was now wiped clean from Citrusella's blood.

"Kay." Taffyta jumped out of bed. She grabbed hold of her small, plasma stun-gun, which acted as her weapon. It wasn't powerful, but it was good enough for Taffyta.

The couple walked down the hallway, hand-on-hand. The whole area looked like a cyclone had hit it. Mess was everywhere, and a red substance, was over the walls. Taffyta had figured that Gloyd was up to his old tricks again, but Vanellope wasn't sure that it was an _ally_ who did it, "Wonder if Orangeboar's been?" Taffyta asked Vanellope, referring to Gloyd.

Vanellope didn't reply; she was too nervous to reply. What if a re-color had came in during the night and tried to kill one of Vanellope's friends all because of her? The very thought of it shuddered through her spine. She clutched her sword tighter, not entirely sure if the castle _was_ a safe place to be anymore.

Suddenly, the girls heard crying. It was definitely nearby. Vanellope and Taffyta ran over to where they heard the sound. They peered behind the wall. Jubileena was virtually sobbing her own eyes out, her face in her hands. Crumbelina whimpered, but wasn't crying as much as her girlfriend. She rubbed Jubileena's back gently. Gloyd constantly kept hitting his face in anger while Rancis grabbed hold of his hand in worry. Swizzle gritted his teeth in anger, constantly kicking the wall. Adorabeezle, Minty and Snowanna hugged each other tightly, sniffling a little. Candlehead, however, wasn't even there.

"Guys...what happened?" Vanellope asked, breathless; she couldn't dare to imagine what had happened to Candlehead. Candlehead was always under supervision under one of the fighters, but this time, she wasn't. Taffyta shook her head, not believing what she was seeing.

"Candlehead..." Swizzle said, which only brought Jubileena in more tears. The others glanced at him, "I'm sorry, Jubi, guys, but they have to know what happened."

Taffyta's lower lip quivered, shaking her head; she refused to believe what had happened when they weren't around, even if she hadn't even heard the story yet, "Whatever it is, I-I don't believe any of you!"

"Taffy, let him speak." Vanellope sighed, although she didn't really want to hear the story either, "Swizz, lead us to another room and tell us there, please. I think we should leave the others alone for now."

"Yes, your highness." Swizzle nodded his head. He took the girls into a spare, empty room, and closed the door behind him. He sighed, fumbling with his fingers nervously, "Well...one of the re-colors got into the castle...they disabled the security cameras, so we didn't know which one it was. They looked around until they found Candlehead, sleeping peacefully in her bed. The re-color seemed to of quickly dived inside, and scooped Candlehead up in a bag. Candlehead screamed for help, but we didn't hear her the first time. The second time, however, we did. We all rushed down with our weapons, ready to attack. Jubileena was the most angry of us all. I guess you two already know that they're cousins. Anyway, the re-color performed a huge cut on Jubileena's left cheek, leaving her paralyzed. We still couldn't see the re-color because they were wearing a full black outfit. Crumbelina, Minty and Snowanna screamed in panic because of Jubileena, but didn't seem to realize that they had backed down from the fight. The rest of us didn't complain; we needed Candlehead back. However, the re-color cut Adorabeezle's right leg deeply, and kicked Gloyd into a wall. It was just me and Rancis. Rancis was quickly taken out, and I was too terrified to face her on my own, so I backed down and ran away. The re-color escaped after that, with Candlehead...I know...I shouldn't of been such a coward...I'm a fighter...not a chicken..."

"Swizz," Taffyta was in tears, "D-Don't worry...it's fine...w-we'll get Candlehead back..." She cried into Vanellope's chest, "I-If I was there...s-she would've been h-here, playing on her Nintendo DS..."

"I knew something was wrong last night...I didn't hear anything, because the palace is so big, but I got that weird feeling that...oh, never mind. It doesn't matter...but I had a feeling that something was going on...I-If I was there..." Vanellope sniffled, "C-C-Candlehead wouldn't of been k-kidnapped..."

"Guys," Swizzle sighed, "Please, don't blame it on yourselves. You didn't know, neither of you did. It was all the way on the other side of the palace. Everyone's blaming themselves, but you should blame it on me. I did back down, after all. E-Either way, we shouldn't blame anyone, and instead, think of a way to get Candlehead back." He wiped his eyes.

"Y-Y-You're right..." Taffyta sniffled, wiping her eyes, "A-All we can hope for is that she doesn't get herself hurt and in any trouble..."

"A-And that we can track her. Wait..." Vanellope wiped her eyes and cheeks, "I think I do have a tracker that tracks Candlehead. I put it on her about a year ago, on her machine. Her machine is almost always with her, since it's her only power source! I think I know how we can rescue her, guys! Quick, get the others!"

"Hm..." Swizzle mumbled nervously, "I apologize to go against your idea, your highness, but Jubileena and Adorabeezle are in huge pain. Not to mention that Gloyd will probably get permanent brain damage after banging his head against that wall too many times. I'm sure the others want to recover first. Maybe wait another day or something, and then we can head out?"

"I dunno..." Vanellope sighed, "She could be - geez, I don't wanna think about it..." She whimpered a little bit, but shook it off, "Fine...we'll wait a day and hope for the best, right, Taffy?" She turned her face down to her girlfriend, who's head was buried in Vanellope's chest.

"I-I hope she's OK, Baby..." Taffyta whimpered in fear, "S-She's just a little girl...she doesn't d-deserve any of this..."

Vanellope kissed her girlfriend as a way of comforting, "Ssh...don't worry, Baby...Candle will be fine. W-We just have to hope for the best, that's all." Truthfully, Vanellope didn't know if Candlehead was OK. She was probably in more fear then any of the other fighters combined. Vanellope just prayed that Candlehead was alright. However, praying wasn't good enough, since it didn't always work.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the licorice black forest, Nougesta, Adorabeezle's twin sister, was pulling Candlhead along inside a bag, "Stop squrmin', kid, otherwise I'll kick you again!" She threatened. Candlehead mumbled something, "What was that, kid?" She asked.

"I said put me down!" Candlehead repeated herself, this time louder.

"Fuck no!" Nougesta shouted, "I'm not fuckin' puttin' you down until we arrive to my fortress!" She hit Candlehead with her whip, "Now stop squirmin'!"

Candlehead cried out in pain; she wanted Vanellope, Taffyta and the rest of her friends with her, like they were last night. She didn't want to be put through this again. Not again. She didn't want to die. She wanted Vanellope to protect her again, but something told her that Vanellope wasn't going to be there for a long, long time, "P-Please! L-Let me go!"

"Shut up, you bitch! I'm gettin' paid for this!" Nougesta hit Candlehead once more with her whip, "And, anyway, you can stop your squirmin'. We're here." She threw Candlehead on to the floor. Candlehead screamed in pain and ran outside of the bag.

Suddenly, she ran into two other people. She looked up with fear. Sticky and Torvold, sisters of Minty, glared and looked her up and down. Sticky got her dagger out and stabbed Candlehead in her left arm. Candlehead cried, tears streaming down her face, "That'll teach you to run into _me_!" Sticky spat.

Cool blood trickled down Candlehead's arm. Candlehead cried out once more in agony, feeling small and helpless. Next, Torvold strangled poor Candlehead in the neck, digging her nails in Candlehead's neck. Candlehead was breathless; there was no Vanellope to rescue her. She would have to defeat all three of them on her own.

Suddenly, Candlehead jumped up on to her feet, still clutching her arm. She flicked a small switch on the orange machine that was strapped to her shoulder. A yellow and red fire-like substance began to glow around her. After a moment, she was made of fire, from head to toe. Everything was burning hot, but Candlehead wasn't burning up. Nobody could recognize her as Candlehead anymore. She was Fire-Girl, "T-Think I was powerless, huh?"

"What the fuck?" Torvold asked.

"What did she just do?" Sticky asked.

"Don't ask me, I dunno!" Nougesta remarked, "Quick, get something to kill her and quick!"

"Can't believe Citrusella put you in charge. Poor bitch. She was a good leader. Shame that Vanello-Bitch killed her." Sticky mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms.

"Wait, just smash the machine! She'll be worthless after that!" Nougesta grabbed hold of a large hammer. She attempted to corner Candlehead, but Candlehead kept firing up her hands, ready to shoot fire out of her hands. Nougesta groaned, "Hold still, you little fucker!" She demanded.

Finally, she managed to smash Candlehead's machine in one go. Candlehead quickly reverted back to her normal form. Blood was now pouring out of her left arm. She winced in pain as the smashed pieces of her broken power source dug into her arm, "P-P-Please...don't hurt me..." She whimpered once more.

"Hm...widdle-ickle Candlehead's powerless now..." Sticky smirked, grabbing hold of Candlehead by her shoulders. She pulled her up to her face, "Not so powerful now, are you kid?" And with that, she kicked Candlehead in the shin. Since Sticky's boot soles were sharp as a knife, it cut Candlehead's skin deeply.

Blood now soaked Candlehead's clothes and skin. At this rate, she would be killed, "P-P-Please...what d-do you want from m-me?" She asked, wincing in pain.

Sticky threw her on the ground. Torvold and Nougesta cornered her, getting out their weapons, "Well..." Torvold smirked, "We know that you belong to the Fighters For Freedom group, where our goody-goody sisters work. If you can tell us what their weaknesses are, all of them, we'll let you go. We'll also fix your machine, and you can have that back, too."

"Especially that Vanello-Bitch." Nougesta spat, "We want her first. Then, her little girlfriend, Taffyta. Then, Citrusella's goody-goody twin sister. Seems like you two are related, huh?" She smirked.

"Y-Y-Yeah...we're cousins..." Candlehead trembled; she couldn't believe she had to hurt her own friends to save herself, and get her power source back, "B-But I'm not telling you anything!" She said bravely, "I-I don't want to hurt my friends!"

"Oh, another goody-two-shoes, huh?" Sticky asked, "Well then, would you rather we stab you to death, or you go and tell us what their weaknesses are?"

"I-I-If I tell you what my f-friends weaknesses are, will you not hurt them?" Candlehead asked, whimpering in pain.

"Of course not." Nougesta smirked, "We won't hurt them; we were just curious. Here, come inside our fortress, and we'll give you some cake while you tell us what their weaknesses are."

"Mm! I love cake!" Candlehead giggled; it had seemed like the re-colors didn't really want to hurt her, even though they did, but give her cake. She even forgot all about her pain. She even forgot all about how worried Vanellope, Taffyta, and the rest of her friends were.

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Candlehead's been kidnapped and tricked into thinking that the re-colors were nice. And, is Vanellope right, thinking that Citrusella is alive? Also, how will the other fighters heal themselves when they're all in pain. And mostly, will Candlehead be alright? Will she actually tell the re-colors what her friends weaknesses are?**


	4. No Plan

**Summary: AU. Vanellope Von Schweetz is the leader of her kingdom, and of the Fighters For Freedom. She, and the others, will have to fight for freedom now that Citrusella and other re-colors, are on the brink of insanity, and of destroying Sugar Rush...**

**A/N: Whoot! Chapter four, four, four, four! This story's getting intense, right?  
**

**The Fighting Rush**

**Chapter Four**

**No Plan**

Vanellope, Taffyta and Swizzle rushed down the hallway of the castle. They had to tell the rest of the fighters what their plan was, even if someone of them needed to recover from the previous battle the night before, and some, even had to recover from the fact that Candlehead had been kidnapped.

"Guys! Stop cryin'!" Vanellope exclaimed,, approaching the other fighters, who were still crying out of worry and defeat, "I've got an idea-"

"What?" Jubileena snapped, sniffling and wiping away her tears, "How the fuck can we stop crying, your majesty? Candle's gone...we're never gonna see her again!" And with that, she collapsed into Crumbelina's lap, tears streaming down her face.

Taffyta glanced at Jubileena; she couldn't believe how rude she was to her girlfriend, not to mention the Princess of the kingdom. Vanellope, however, gripped her girlfriends hand and shook her head; the Princess didn't want any arguments started, especially when she was about to explain something important.

"Ssh...it's OK, Baby..." Crumbelina whispered soothingly into Jubileena's ear, rubbing her back gently, "Let the Princess speak, Cherry. Maybe she knows how we can get Candle back..."

"Alright." Jubileena sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"OK, so when Candlehead was kidnapped, she her machine, right?" Vanellope asked the other fighters, who nodded their heads, "OK, so last year I put a tracking device on it. It'll track Candlehead, right to her Candle in fact. We'll also know where the re-colors fortress is, and we can destroy them once and for all!" She exclaimed.

The others cried out in happiness in unison. They couldn't believe that they were going to find their friend, and then, destroy those pesky re-colors.

Taffyta blushed a little as Vanellope slung her arm around her shoulders; she knew that Vanellope was a good speech-maker, but she didn't think Vanellope was _that_ good into getting everyone motivated.

"That's awesome, your highness!" Gloyd exclaimed, "But, one question. Who's got the remote-control to track Candlehead? I know me and Rancy don't." He flirted, turning to his boyfriend, Rancis, who began to blush ecstatically.

"Duh, me!" Vanellope rolled her eyes. She searched through her pockets until she pulled out a small GPS, "When I press this button, we'll know exactly where Candle is!" She exclaimed, pressing a large, red button. However, nothing happened.

The others looked at each other, confused. Vanellope chuckled nervously and tried again. Still, nothing happened. She didn't know what was going wrong; everyone should of known where Candlehead, and the re-colors fortress, were. She tried again. Nothing. And again. Still nothing.

"Your highness," Adorabeezle asked, after a minute, "It's...not working. D-Do you think...t-that maybe...?" She whimpered. Soon, she collapsed to the floor and began to cry. The others soon bursted out crying. Taffyta rolled her eyes; they were fighters, not children.

"No, no Beezie! Don't cry! I'm certain she's not...well...y'know..." Vanellope quickly ran over to her friend and touched her shoulder, "We'll find her, honestly!" However, it had seemed like nobody was certain they they would find Candlehead now, "Look guys, we can't just sit around and cry all the time, now can we? Instead of mopin' around, why don't we just use our brains? I'm sure we'll find Candlehead, no matter the cause!"

"You seem to be the only one who thinks that though, your majesty." Rancis said coldly, "M-Maybe we should just-"

"Listen to my girl, Butterfingers!" Taffyta shouted, "Look, Vanny's right; we should all stop crying like little children and start thinking like teenagers. We're fighters, not monkeys. Now look, the re-colors seem to hang around the licorice forest, don't they? I'm thinking that's where their hideout, and Candle, are."

"Yeah, but it's incredibly dangerous there." Minty sighed, "Those bitchy re-colors have turned half our population into red-eyed zombie drones, remember?"

"Ugh, we've got weapons, Minty!" Taffyta retorted, "Those zombie's aren't nearly as powerful as we are. Not to mention we'll outnumber the re-colors-"

"Taff, I hate to interrupt but remember what I told you last night?" Rancis asked. Taffyta shook her head, "Right...OK, they're not idiots; they'll make a whole army if it keeps us away from Candle. And remember, they've already started by using that hypnotizing machine. I hate to think of what they'll do next..."

Everyone was silent until Snowanna began to say her part, "Yeah, but we're better fighters then they are! They don't even know our weaknesses, so that's a good sign, I guess-"

"Yeah," Crumbelina spat, interrupting Snowanna, "But Candlehead does. What if they're threatening poor Candle into telling them what our weaknesses are, huh? Candle, as much as she loves all of us, will want to be freed; at least, that's what they might tell her. They probably won't free her until we kill them. But...if Candle tell's them our weaknesses...we're as much as gone..."

"Baby, please don't speak like that," Jubileena sighed, although she wasn't sure herself if her girlfriends statement was true or not, "I'm sure she'll be OK. Maybe...the Princess and Taffyta are right." She looked at Vanellope and Taffyta, "I mean, we've got weapons, so we're not entirely weak against some of those zombies."

"Yeah," Vanellope began, "But Rancis is right about the back-up army thing. They've probably made some sort of robot. But, I guess...if Minty get's hold of pure golden bullets for her machine gun, and if we all get hold of our robot-proof gear, those re-colors will be defenseless against us. Not to mention that Candlehead's got her-oh, yeah. They must of destroyed that." She referred to Candlehead's machine, her only power source, "I think we should set out first thing tomorrow. I'll leave you all a day to recover, but I'm afraid, that's how long I'm leaving you all to recover. Jubi, Beezie, take it easy today. I'll get my servants to help you around the castle." And with that, she walked away, still clutching her sword.

Taffyta sighed, "As much as I hate going against my girlfriend, I don't know if Candle will be alright. She's only small...in that horrible, creepy mansion..."

"C'mon," Gloyd sighed, "Even you said we should stop mopin' around. Now, c'mon! I've got a fighting plan if anyone wants to hear it!" However, the others had already walked away, "Rude..." He muttered angrily, before storming off to find his boyfriend, leaving Taffyta alone in the middle of the hallway.

She sighed and took out a picture of her, Vanellope and Candlehead. She sniffled, wiping a couple of tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Candlehead had been taken away. Who know's what danger she could of been in?

**A/N: Alright, alright; it's short, and I apologize for that. But I wanted to put Candlehead in next chapter, so it doesn't seem like I'm cramming loads of events into one chapter; I also apologize about there being no violence. There will be next chapter.**


End file.
